Smile
by calma-llama
Summary: Nagisa gives Rei a hard time when it comes to his glasses...It isn't necessarily a bad thing.


"Rei-chan, just how bad is your vision?"

"Why does it matter?"

"I don't know, is it _that _bad?"

Rei pulled off his headphones and sat back in the train's worn chairs, placing his book in his backpack and turning to the blonde beside him. He should've know better, he'd never get anything done when Hazuki was around. Nagisa seemed genuinely interested, eyes narrowed and chin in hand, focusing on the glasses in question. It made Rei a little self conscious, but he curled his fingers into fists and clenched them tight enough to lose circulation in his fingertips.

"It's bad enough I need to wear these glasses...Does that answer your question?" Rei shot back, his tone sharp. He eyed Nagisa suspiciously. There had to be some reason behind him asking something like that.

"Can I see them?

"What? Definitely not."

"Aw, come on! Pretty please?"

"No means no, Nagisa."

"Rei-chan!"

"Nagisa, for the last time, no." Rei leaned away from the blonde's extended hand, avoiding his grasp. "I don't understand. People who don't wear glasses by prescription always want to wear them anyway. But...I don't get it. It's not beautiful at all. It's blurry and painful when they put it on and they act all surprised. Point is...I'm blinder than you. My eyesight isn't great but yours is. Glasses weren't meant to match your outfit or something like that, they were meant to help people like me see, alright?"

Nagisa considered Rei's pointed speech for no more than a few seconds. "So can I?"

Rei would have thrown them at him if he didn't need them for about everything, so he settled with aggressively pulling them off his face, folding them closed and shoving them in his direction with an irritated huff. Nagisa, like always, didn't notice or maybe didn't care for that matter and lit up with excitement, carefully unfolding the arms and putting them behind his ears, carefully examining every aspect.

Rei wasn't blind, as if that wasn't obvious. He could see things within a couple foot radius without squinting. Well, other than small print that is, which looked blurry unless it was a few inches away. Bigger objects, like people and furniture were easily visible without his glasses, but he couldn't complain if he had them on. So, Rei could see Nagisa pretty clearly given he was only a few inches beside him, it was just a little cloudy when it came to the small details.

And like every other time, Rei experienced the same thing. There was a moment or two of Nagisa exploring the new world behind the lenses and then the realization hit him a spilt second later. It was that _oh goodness, everything is incredibly blurry and it feels as if my eyes are on fire _understanding that always takes a few moments to sink in. That awareness turned to an aggressive burning sensation in an instant and of came the frames with a small yelp of pain. The only difference was that it was happening to Nagisa Hazuki, in which he wasn't sorry for. He had already warned him and the blonde chose to disregard his cautioning. He held out his hand to take back his glasses while Nagisa rubbed his eyes.

"I told you, idiot."

"Wow, you weren't kidding, Rei-chan."

"Just be happy you didn't go blind. Now, hand over the glasses. I need to finish this book before I get off the train."

Instead, Nagisa looked up at him. Rei held his gaze, keeping his unimpressed expression planted on his face. He narrowed his eyes, trying to make out the details of his fellow classmate.

"Rei-chan, can you see me?"

"Yes." The blue haired teen deadpanned, still holding his hand out. He could see him, not well, but the colors were there and that was good enough. "I'm not blind for the last time."

"Could've fooled me."

"Give me the glasses, Nagisa."

"But, am I blurry? What if I do this?!" Nagisa proceeded to move around spastically, waving his arms and jumping around the empty train car. Rei felt his jaw tighten and the nails of his fingers dig into the palms of his hands.

"Just hand over the glasses Nagisa. I won't hesitate to beat you into submission."

"Wait, wait...So you _can _see me?"

"_Yes_, yes I can. I would be able to see _better _if I had my damn glasses."

Nagisa opened his mouth, as if readying another stupid question, but Rei wore an expression so threatening that he was afraid he'd snap his neck the moment another word escaped is lips. So, Nagisa relented and handed the glasses over to the purple eyed teen and sat across from him while Rei wiped them off and made to put them back on his face. Nagisa leapt his way up into Rei's lap before he could place his glasses back to their rightful position.

"So, you can see me now, right Rei-chan?"

"Yes, I can see you! What did I just say?! Now, get off Nagisa!"

In his lap, Nagisa squirmed his smaller body and examined the train car, making sure there was no one in sight. Then, as Rei was biting back the urge to shove him to the ground, Nagisa threw his arms around Rei's neck and drew his face up close. With their lips only inches away, the blonde wore a smile that sent Rei's heart into a frenzy.

"Hey, Rei-chan?"

"N-Nagisa, w-what are you-"

"I'm really glad you can see me."

With that nonsensical remark, Nagisa closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Rei's. He swallowed whatever noise he made, something that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a whimper. At this point, Nagisa didn't care if that was good or bad. He smiled against his fellow swimmer's cold, soft lips and felt him relax beneath him. He pulled back and slid of his lap, taking a seat beside him as if nothing happened. Rei was stunned, stammering incoherent words while trying to settle the glasses on the bridge of his nose without poking his eye out with one of the arms.

Nagisa just laughed, kissing the shocked blue haired teen on the cheek, pretending not to notice. At that moment, Rei knew he would never forget that smile or kiss for that matter.


End file.
